Confrontación en la casa Slytherin
by Azalea7
Summary: 2º capitulo de "visitas al pasado". Harry y Draco reflexionan sobre la chica nueva. (y sinceramente no saben lo que les pasa, pero les pasa algo), además otra pista para saber quién es el padre de la nueva...leanlo, este esta mejor que el anterior


Primera y principal: Harry Potter y todos los personajes que integran la novela original son de J.K. ROWLING, no los utilizo con ánimo de lucro  
  
Introducción:  
Dicen que las segundas partes nunca son buenas, pero creo que este fic está bastante más trabajado que el primero, a mi desde luego me gusta más, el primero es solo una introducción, una manera de empezar la historia.  
  
"Explicación de la falla"  
  
Esta parte está dividida en tres; Harry, Draco y una conversación entre Dumbledore y Eleonor.  
  
Las dos primeras pasan al mismo tiempo; Harry y Draco, recuerdan y piensan sus primeros encuentros con Cris (cada uno a su manera por supuesto).   
  
Este fic esta lleno, llenísimo de puntos suspensivos, eso es que, al ser la mayoría pensamientos y recuerdos de los protagonistas, estos pasan de un pensamiento a otro, sin que estén relacionados (como la vida misma, vaya), son como... pequeños saltitos en el tiempo o "flashes". Espero que lo hayáis entendido.  
  
CAPÍTULO 2: Confrontación en la casa Slytherin  
Era la una de la madrugada y Harry apenas tenía algo de sueño; Se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor sentado en el sillón delante del gran fuego y aunque pareciera extraño Crookshanks estaba cómodamente durmiendo su regazo. Harry mientras acariciaba al gato, observaba, pero sin prestarle demasiada atención, como crepitaban las llamas delante suyo. -Naranja- se dijo- el fuego es de color naranja...- y entonces miro a Crookshanks - naranja y negro...-sonrió, echo su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola ligeramente en el sillón con la vista hacia el techo...y echó la vista atrás...  
  
Faltaban dos días para salir hacia Hogwarts... el Callejón Diagon... Hermione buscando desesperadamente a Crookshanks porque este había salido disparado en busca de un ratón que había visto cruzar la calle... Ron y él volvían hacia donde les había dicho Hermione que se encontrarían... giraron la calle...allí estaba Hermione, ¿y Crookshanks encima de la cabeza de una chica?... No, el gato estaba en los brazos de Hermione... se acercaron hacia ellas - Chicos, ha sido ella la que a encontrado a Crookshanks- dijo Hermione.-este año va a ingresar en Hogwarts...a nuestro curso, se llama Cristin- Cristin se volvió, una sonrisa afable, les tendió la mano, firme, altiva... tenia la piel morena, ojos marrones, la misma altura que Harry, y el pelo corto naranja con mechones negros...Harry miro a Ron de reojo... se había quedado anonadado... -el color de su pelo- pensó Harry - me recuerda a la protagonista de una película... El Hogwarts Express... Cristin se había sentado con ellos un vagón vacío...se puso a hablar... tenía una voz agradable -En realidad soy medio inglesa, mi padre es inglés- -Pero sin embargo te vi algo perdida en el Callejón Diagon -le preguntó Hermione, Cristin sonrío -Nunca había estado en el callejón Diagon, mis padres tuvieron que salir del país cuando yo tenía un año -dijo... no era muy extensa hablando pero a los tres les cayó bien... el Gran Comedor... la ceremonia del sombrero Seleccionador... ahora le tocaba a Cristin... ese día se había puesto un sombrero que le tapaba el pelo, cuando se sentó y se lo quitó todo el mundo se sorprendió, Harry vio que Cristin se irguió ante la expectación alzada... oía a Ron por detrás -yo ya lo sabía, la vimos hace dos días en el Callejón Diagon-...prestó atención... - hace tiempo que no veía una cabeza de este color... concretamente fue la de tu madre... Déjame pensar... um.. Slytherin!- volvió la vista hacia Draco, este aplaudía, mientras les decía algo a Crabbe y a Goyle, Ron y Hermione se quedaron perplejos ante la decisión del sombrero... Harry... ni si quiera se sorprendió...la presentación de las nuevas maestras Eleonor Nandez y Nuria Nandez, madre e hija, defensa contra las artes oscuras y Crianza de criaturas mágicas respectivamente, además una segunda hija sentada en la mesa de Slytherin según dijo Dumbledore... Harry miró a Eleonor, sin duda Cristin era su hija las dos eran extremadamente parecidas, sonreían de la misma manera, y tenían los mismos ojos, a veces simpáticos y otras impenetrables, esta estaba hablando, ¿con Snape?... Snape conversaba y sonreía amablemente... Y Nuria... esta era menos parecida a su madre cabellos castaños, amplia sonrisa, y ojos muy dulces, era bastante joven, Harry le echo unos 18 años... le recordaba a alguien... primera Clase de pociones... Cristin seguía hablando con los tres, es más en la primera clase tuvo de compañera a Hermione... ya a mitad de la clase... a esas alturas Gryffindor ya tenía 30 puntos menos... y sucedió algo inaudito... Cristin salió a coger unos botes, pesaban mucho, Snape dijo algo como -tienen más de 25 años [..]no los rompa- ella los dejo sobre la mesa, con un movimiento ligero de mano los alzó... flotaban en el aire sin haber usado la varita...se dirigieron a Hermione... Y oyó a Draco... -pero que se cree esa niñata!- alto para que lo pudiesen oír todos-ese simple truco podría hacerlo cualquiera- -Podrías Malfoy, podrías, pero en tus sueños- contestó Harry igual de alto que Malfoy -Ohh... que pasa Potter?- ese Potter sonó como nunca en los oídos de Harry -ahora te pones caritativo con los que no son de tú casa?- hizo una pausa -Sabéis, voy a proponerla como nueva mascota de Slytherin, se llamara "Naranjita"- puso especialmente énfasis en la última palabra... todo el mundo rió... pero entonces, Cristin que se había estado acercando a Draco por detrás le susurró algo al oído, Harry y Ron no pudieron oír lo que dijo, pero si la reacción de Draco después de que ella se alejase, Draco se volvió para mirarla... y entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que iba a tener un poco más de tranquilidad este curso... después todo el mundo pareció enterarse de lo que paso en la clase de pociones y muchos especulaban sobre lo que le habría dicho Cristin porque Draco huía de posibles encuentros con ella... todo y ser de Slytherin Cristin compartía algunas optativas con los de Gryffindor así que eso les permitió que casi siempre se les viese a los cuatro juntos, raras veces se la veía comer en la mesa de Slytherin o charlar animadamente con algunos de sus compañeros de casa, es más se podría decir que los de Slytherin la consideraban rara... en cuanto a amistades, hablaba con todo el mundo... tenía amigos en todas las casas menos en Slytherin, aunque sus tres mejores amigos estaban en Gryffindor, y eso empezó a provocar que la gente hablase de un posible error del sombrero seleccionador a lo cual ella respondía que no, pero sin dar ninguna explicación... Eso fueron los principios más inmediatos de su ingreso en Hogwarts...  
Harry miró su reloj eran ya las 2:00 de la madrugada - que extraño- pensó... de pronto oyó como el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abría y daba paso a una chica de pelo largo y castaño oscuro:  
  
-De verdad no puedes dormir Potter o quieres acostumbrarme a que te encuentre aquí todas las noches? - dijo Cristin dejándose caer en el sillón de al lado.  
  
Harry sonrió, pero no contestó  
  
-La verdad es que ya me iba a dormir... pero entonces se me a ocurrido pasar a ver si estabas - siguió hablando ella.  
  
-Donde estabas? - Harry miraba curioso a Cris mientras acariciaba a Crookshanks.  
  
-Estaba en la cabaña con Nuria  
  
-¿Hasta ahora?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Qué estabais haciendo? -  
  
Cris miro a Harry extrañada, dudando en si contestarle o no, eso hizo que cambiara de gesto en la cara, gesto que Harry interpretó como un "no te importa"  
  
-Esta bien no hace falta que me lo digas.  
  
-Y tu? Que haces aquí tan concentrado en sacarle brillo a Crookshanks?  
  
Pensó en contestarle de la misma manera que ella había echo, pero no pudo, lo único que pudo hacer fue en encogerse de hombros y decir:  
  
-Te esperaba...   
  
-Oh... lo siento Harry, las horas pasan deprisa cuando te pones a recordar cosas que han pasado.  
  
-... - No dijo nada pero estaba pensando en cuanta razón tenia  
  
-Veo que a pesar de esperarme no tienes nada que contar - se levantó, y se dirigió hacia la puerta- nos vemos mañana Harry! Buenas noches- y salió por el retrato conforme había entrado.  
  
Harry ni siquiera se volvió para darle las buenas noches siguió mirando el fuego mientras pensaba qué por que le había tenido que decir a Cristin que la estaba esperando... ¿Tan importante se había vuelto para él?... era cierto que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ya fuera en compañía de Ron y Hermione o en algunas de las noches en que ninguno podía dormir y se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor (al pasar tanto tiempo rodeada de Gryffindors, estos habían decidido que podía saber la contraseña para que pudiera entrar cuando quisiera, habían noches incluso que no iba a dormir a Slytherin, sino que se quedaba en la habitación de Hermione)... pero también era cierto que cuando estaba con ella se sentía inferior y vulnerable, como si ella fuese capaz de dominarlo... habían veces que demostraba el carácter propio de un Slytherin, autosuficiencia, altanería, y algún que otro ataque de egocentrismo... pero también era cierto que la mayoría de las veces se dedicaba a sonreír y a gastar alguna que otra broma con los hermanos Weasley... y también lo era que en las noches que los dos se juntaban en la sala común se intercambiaban secretos tales como que a Harry le gustaba Cho Chang o que Cris venia de una larguísima generación de brujos de sangre limpia y que la mayoría habían apoyado Lord Voldemort... o cosas como que su madre fue gran amiga de sus padres (y ahora que habían visitado el pensadero Harry había visto hasta donde llegaba esa amistad, sobretodo con su padre)... o que el pelo de color naranja que había llevado al principio de curso era una manera de recordar a Hogwarts que su madre había estado allí también...  
Harry decidió que ya había pensado bastante así que se levantó y dejó a Crookshanks en el sillón y se fue a dormir.  
  
=============================  
Era la una de la madruga y Draco había estado dando vueltas en su cama desde que se había acostado a las 11; al final decidió bajar a la fría y húmeda sala común de Slytherin y ver si allí se entretenía con algo hasta que le volviera el sueño, bajo en silencio las escaleras porque así oiría si había alguien en la sala; no era la primera vez que no podía conciliar el sueño desde que había empezado el curso, pero no era el único, las veces que había bajado a la sala común se había topado siempre con la misma persona y eso le resultaba peor que si se hubiese quedado en la cama. Esta vez no había nadie, así que se sentó cerca de la chimenea y con la varita encendió el fuego. Miró a su alrededor... a su lado tenía una mesita pequeña que tenia un libro de tapas azules pero que no tenía ningún título... lo examinó buscando el lomo de este..."El nombre de la Rosa. Umberto Eco"... tenía toda la pinta de ser un libro muggle... pero aún así, lo abrió... ojeó las primeras páginas sin leerlas, se detuvo en el prólogo..."En el principio era el Verbo y el Verbo era en Dios, y el Verbo era Dios. Esto era en el principio, en Dios, y el monje fiel debería repetir cada día con salmodiante humildad ese acontecimiento inmutable cuya verdad es la única que puede afirmarse con certeza incontrovertible"... cerró el libro de golpe... definitivamente era un libro muggle... y además la propietaria debería ser la horriblemente arrogante, egoísta, egocéntrica y altanera chica que había ingresado nueva en la casa de Slytherin... tiró el libro con fuerza, este golpeó en la pata de una silla, Draco vio el libro caer al suelo... se quedo mirándolo, pensativo, finalmente gruñó, y se recostó fuertemente en el respaldo del sillón, frunció el ceño enfadado, mientras observaba el fuego... todavía se acordaba del primer día que trató con ella... era la primera clase de pociones... y la clase estaba resultando un auténtico goce para él, Gryffindor ya llevaba 30 puntos menos, y además habían castigado a Potter... nada podría empeorarle ya el día... entonces la "nueva" salió a por unos botes para acabar la poción que estaba haciendo en ese momento con Granger... con esfuerzo logró cogerlos los dos con las manos... pero entonces oyó a Snape decir algo como -tienen más de 25 años [..]no los rompa- ella los dejo sobre la mesa, con un movimiento ligero de mano los alzó... flotaban en el aire sin haber usado la varita...se dirigieron a Granger... todo el mundo se quedó mirando expectante... Draco sintió rabia, el nunca había hecho cosas como esa, y la "nueva" lo hacía con el mínimo esfuerzo... no se le ocurrió otra cosa que protestar... debía robar el protagonismo que había conseguido en ese momento... -Pero que se cree esa niñata!- alto para que lo pudiesen oír todos-ese simple truco podría hacerlo cualquiera-... todo el mundo le prestó atención, lo había conseguido... pero entonces... -Podrías Malfoy, podrías, pero en tus sueños- se volvió, y vio la estúpida sonrisa de Potter -Ohh... que pasa Potter?- entonces notó como Potter se puso tenso cuando pronunció su nombre -ahora te pones caritativo con los que no son de tú casa?- hizo una pausa -Sabéis, voy a proponerla como nueva mascota de Slytherin, se llamara "Naranjita"- puso especialmente énfasis en la última palabra, estaba de cara a Potter, esperando su contraataque ... todo el mundo rió... lo había vuelto a conseguir... a esas alturas se había olvidado ya de la "nueva", pero entonces... -Bueno mi peinado es provisional, en cosa de dos días volverá a su forma habitual -Cristin se había estado acercando por detrás sin que Draco se diese cuenta, y en estos momentos le estaba susurrando al oído, tan bajito y tan despacio, pero al mismo tiempo tan claro, que hizo que Draco se estremeciera y se le erizase la piel...- pero no obstante el tuyo es natural no?...es una lástima- bajo más todavía la voz, pero sin alterar la claridad de sus palabras... - por que no pega con tu cara.-...la oyó respirar y lentamente empezó a alejarse de su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente se dio la vuelta... a Draco le costó reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se dio la vuelta y vio como se alejaba hacia su mesa contorneándose triunfante... la miró con odio y entonces supo que no sería Potter su gran enemigo, sino alguien de su propia casa...  
  
De pronto volvió en sí por que oía pasos detrás de él...  
  
-¿Qué hace mi libro en el suelo, Malfoy? - Draco no comprendió como se había rendido ante la posibilidad de que Cristin estuviese tranquilamente durmiendo en su cama, "era de cajón" pensó, "si yo no duermo, ella tampoco"  
  
-Um...- Draco se encogió de hombros- Es que no hay ni una sola noche que no me tope contigo! - dijo Draco - Empiezo a pensar que lo haces a propósito.  
Cristin sonrío desafiante  
  
-No creas que el mundo gira a tu alrededor Malfoy, no confundas los reflejos de tu pelo rubio peinado simétricamente con los estupendos rayos del sol -  
  
Draco se levantó de golpe, impulsado por la rabia que sintió en ese momento:  
  
-Oye -dijo señalándola con un dedo - si quieres que tu madre y tu hermana tengan trabajo en lo que les queda de vida, será mejor que te quede claro una cosa... deja de hacer comentarios irónicos sobre mí, o en mí presencia... por que lo pagarás muy caro.- en realidad no estaba seguro de poder cumplir la amenaza, porque nada más empezaron las clases, cuando salió de la primera clase de Defensa fue directo a la lechuzeria para enviarle una carta a su padre, en la que le explicaba los "métodos de enseñanza" que utilizaría Eleonor este año, que no era otra cosa que magia con la mente, magia, que según ella explicó es la que hacen los "sangre sucia" cuando aún no saben que son magos, y autodefensa, o sea un montón de ejercicio físico que, según pensaba Draco, no servía para nada... Draco pensaba que cuando su padre se enterara de esto echarían inmediatamente a la nueva maestra, pero no fue así, lo único que recibió Draco de su padre era una invitación para asistir y participar a sus clases.  
Cristin no dijo nada ante la amenaza de Draco, solo se dedicó a mirarlo a los ojos, estos, más grises y fríos que nunca trataban de mantener la mirada "indiferente" (a opinión de Draco), de Cristin, cosa que a este le costaba mucho, había algo, en esos ojos marrón oscuro que le hacía quedarse desconcertado e incapaz de poder soltar todas las borderías a las que tenía todo el mundo habituado.  
  
Finalmente Cristin se apartó sin decir nada, y se agachó por el libro, después se dirigió hacia el pasillo que la llevaba a las habitaciones de las chicas  
  
-Buenas noches Draco, y no te olvides de apagar la chimenea cuando te vayas, tengo la impresión de que todavía te quedarás un rato aquí.  
Draco no se había movido del sitio y por supuesto no dijo nada, solo se volvió a sentar para seguir mirando las llamas... mientras pensaba... y como Cristin había dicho, todavía se quedó largo rato en la sala común.  
  
=======================  
-Sinceramente, Eleonor, creo que esa es una cosa normal, después de lo que pasó - Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de nariz.  
  
-Pero prof...  
  
-Albus -cortó Dumbledore - ya va siendo hora de que dejemos las formalidades entre profesor y alumno.  
  
-Albus, se despierta siempre a media noche, sudando... sé que algo le preocupa.. y pondría la mano en el fuego a que sé que sueña siempre lo mismo.  
  
-Pero supongo que habréis hablado de ello?  
  
-Por supuesto que si! Pero creo que no las tiene todas... además, las niñas... tiene la sensación de que Cristin no quería que realizáramos el hechizo con ella.  
  
-No? Bueno es normal, está creciendo y cree que ya puede tomar sus propias decisiones... y que sus padres decidan en qué bando ha de estar sin siquiera preguntar... le debe parecer mal.  
  
-No está preparada para tomar esa decisión...  
  
-Tal vez si le hubieseis preguntado... hubiese elegido el mismo bando.  
  
-Tal vez, pero no me arriesgaré a que cometa el mismo error... además el hechizo ya está echo y ya tiene la marca que lo identifica.  
  
-No podrá echarse a tras..... no podrá cambiar su destino... aunque quiera.  
Continuará...  
  
¿Qué es en realidad lo que siente Harry por Eleonor? Y Draco...¿Qué pasa con Draco?  
  
¿De qué hechizo se tratará?¿Y cúal será esa marca? Y una vez más...¿Quién es el padre de las chicas?  
Por favor manden reviews 


End file.
